


【授权翻译】【德霍】再打给我 Call Me Again. (X Drake x Hawkins)

by pandasiteitei



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasiteitei/pseuds/pandasiteitei
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/X Drake
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻译】【德霍】再打给我 Call Me Again. (X Drake x Hawkins)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call Me Again. (X Drake x Hawkins)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117792) by [crapitskizaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru). 



“噢，你 ** **现在**** 才打过来？倒也不必。”

“我和你说了，我之前很忙。”

“这只会占用你宝贵的一分钟。我老是提醒你，你总会忘。”

“我没有忘，我只是...有别的事情要做。”

“举个例子来听听？大晚上的你还能做什么？”

“你知道他嘛。他总需要我。”

霍金斯叹了口气，试图冷静下来。他闭上眼睛集中精神，把手里的电话虫抬到嘴边。

“我不管了，要睡觉了。”

“嘿——”德雷克的声音在另一端听起来柔和而平静，霍金斯不得不紧咬嘴唇来抑制住他的内心爱意从嘴里流露出去。“你知道我喜欢给你打电话的。”

“行，你喜欢，”霍金斯叹气道。说完这句话后有一段沉默的时间，霍金斯意识到他只是想听着爱人平静的声音入睡，别无他念。但是，德雷克当然有别的想法。

“你穿着什么呢？”

霍金斯听到这看似无辜的问题后，脸上泛起一阵红晕。他不得不换一只手拿着电话虫，另一只手早已全是汗水而握不住它了。难道让他乱掉方寸真就 ** **那么**** 简单？

“睡衣，除此之外还能穿什么？”

“我知道，但是是哪一件？”

“你有病吗，德雷克，”霍金斯嘟囔着，但另一端的沉默暗示着他的爱人还在固执地等待着答案，他不得不告诉他。真烦。“曲奇图案的那一件。”

“喔。”

他那边传来一阵轻微的响动，然后一切再次归为平静。德雷克终于开口说话的时候，他的嗓音低沉而沙哑得性感至极，无疑是罪恶的表现。“介意仔细描述一下吗？”

“德雷克。”霍金斯用了他最严厉和冷酷的嗓音。“你在干什么？”

传来一阵吱嘎声，霍金斯猜是床响声，还有他喜欢的，德雷克的几乎听不出的喘息声。每当他们两个之间的气氛变得暧昧而充满性暗示时，这声音只会让他开始怀疑德雷克的目的，这次的电话走向也不例外。

“没什么，”德雷克叹了口气，他的声音沙哑起来。“和我聊聊嘛。”

这是个很简单的请求，但，他说出这句话的方式简直...发出语句的音调简而易懂，让霍金斯明白德雷克有多想他，和告白简直没什么两样。他也无法抗拒这种礼貌的举止，而且非常乐意落入这微妙诱人的陷阱。

“可是你想让我说什么呢？我——”霍金斯停顿了一下，咬了咬嘴唇。他预测到这次电话时间会很长，坐到了床边，柔软的床垫在他的体重压迫下陷进去了一些。“——我只是很想念和你在一起的时候。”

霍金斯的声音变得更加小，似乎是在担心有人会偷听到这场对话，虽然门关得很严，唯一一扇窗户也关上了——外面可是天寒地冻。

他手中的电话虫嘲弄地扬起眉毛，它甚至还有德雷克抢眼的发型。这足以让他心烦意乱到移开视线盯着面前的墙。

“可恶，”德雷克几乎是在呻吟，声调里满是愉悦，但对于让霍金斯全身心地享受来说还不够大声。相对的安静了几秒后，德雷克再次开口，这次更加清楚了。

“你要对我说的就是这些？我在一个陌生的国度里进行自杀式任务，每个角落里的天杀的武士都有被诅咒的剑或者其他的鬼东西，然后，你只是很 ** **想念**** 我和你的时候？”

“对！难道你想让我把脑子里的事一股脑都倒出来然后和你开黄腔吗——”霍金斯停顿了一下，瞟了一眼电话虫，“还是，对着手里这只鸡冠头电话虫讲下流话让你爽一下？ ** **行**** 。”

“不是你想的那——”

“我很担心你，笨蛋，”霍金斯无情地打断道，重新躺到床上。“我宁愿在你身边待着，这样你就不会像平常一样做些蠢事出来了。而且你要是在那里出了什么事，我都没法知道。这样行了吧，够色吗？”

德雷克清了清嗓子，深吸了一口气。

“离谱。而且你知道我比你年长，对吧？为什么你——”

“我比你聪明。”

霍金斯开始被这紧张的气氛感染到，这有悖于他一贯的思维，但他不再在意了。德雷克离开得有够久了，而 ** **有些事情**** 只有在和他的爱人做完之后才能得到满足。

“让我也开心开心吧，”霍金斯嘟囔着，脸上仍带着红晕。也许是不是太直白了？

“这倒不难。”德雷克的回答似乎有些惊讶，但他掩盖得很好。“你会先帮我做的。”

“一如既往嘛。”霍金斯的手未经思索地伸向裤子，开始透过布料揉搓自己。下一秒他就感受性欲在熊熊燃烧，几乎让他喘不上气。他上一次沉溺在这种快感的时候，已经过去很久了

。

“像我在你那里一样，摸摸自己。”德雷克的声音很低，低到人类几乎发不出来。“你知道我是怎么做的，对吧？你还记得吧？”

霍金斯的头向后扬去，发出的下流呻吟声作为答案绰绰有余。这个时间点，另一只手里握着的电话虫显得碍手碍脚，因此他把它放在脑袋旁边的床垫上。

“我当然知道，你这 ** **侏罗纪生物**** ，我怎么会忘掉？”

“用手握住。”

他的声音变得发号施令起来，不留一丝可商量的空间。这是霍金斯听过的最性感的话了。他开始沿着茎身上下撸动着，大腿撞向手，让阴茎受到的刺激更快更强烈些。他发出一声不受控制的呻吟。

“真没耐心，”德雷克哼了一声，感到好笑，但无法克制住声音里的满足感，他的每个字里都透着满满的愉悦。

“你也在做，是吗？”

“操，没错。感觉棒呆了。”

霍金斯很想同意，但他咬紧了牙关让自己不再发出断断续续的呻吟声。已经分泌出的前液顺利地润滑着他的性器，所以他加快了手上的节奏。

“德雷克。”

“嗯？”从电话虫另一端传来了可爱的轻笑声。“你听起来已经沉沦其中了啊。”

霍金斯本来想让他闭嘴，但德雷克的声音已经夺走了他最后的抵抗力。

“我敢说听到你的声音我就能射出来。”

正常情况下，霍金斯的嘴里从来不会冒出这种句子，但他已经被性欲折磨得不顾一切了。从他小腹哪里传来一阵冰冷的快感，他的脑袋向后扬去，等待着高潮的来临。

另一头的德雷克要么是被这句话震惊到无法做出回答，要么就是沉溺在自己的快感中无法自拔。只有逐渐增大的呻吟声刺激着霍金斯，把他推向高潮。

“我爱你，”他发出的气音实在是太轻，德雷克完全有可能会漏听。高潮时霍金斯感觉到热热的精液流到了手上，腿上的肌肉轻轻抽动着，

“你好怪，但我也爱你。”

霍金斯听到他的答复忍不住露出了微笑。沉默一会之后，霍金斯突然问他。

“你射了吗？”

随之而来的无忧无虑笑声让他放下一切负担，是这个世界上最美好的声音，霍金斯更加想念他的心上人了。

“真是熟悉的声音。看到了吗？就像是我在你身边一样。”

霍金斯翻了个白眼，伸手抓住电话虫。

“你好烦。晚安。”

在他挂断电话之前，再次听到了德雷克发自心底的笑声。

“我都告诉过你了，我好喜欢给你打电话。”


End file.
